In recent years, “card games” are becoming popular, which are played on mobile phones, personal computers, and game consoles. In a card game, a user can collect cards carrying a character and exchange such cards with other users; and further the user can match the own possessed cards with cards of other users or characters appearing on a game.
Each of the cards has parameters (e.g., “attribute,” “level,” “offensive power,” and “defensive power”) required to be set for the progression of a game. These parameters are updated in the progression of the game, and the game further progresses based on the updated parameters.
A method for managing cards possessed by users in a card game is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-50387. In this method, cards possessed by a user are arranged on a display, and a user selects a desired card from the arranged cards using a mouse.